Salt for the Chef
by VisionaryDame
Summary: Celestia Sauveterre, the guardian for Amelia (or Madam Blue), is curious about Baldroy's cooking, so she pays him a visit while he is making dinner. When she finds him, she realizes he is frantically looking for the salt, which seems to have gone missing to his dismay. Being the kind woman that she is, Celeste decides to help him...kind of. [Slight BaldroyOC]


"Baldroy, dear?" Celestia muttered after opening the kitchen door and spotting the American tossing different spices onto the counter in a seemingly frantic manner. He did not seem to hear her as she stepped inside a bit more, toying with her white hair draping over her shoulder absentmindedly. "Bard, is everything alright?" She went on to say, watching as he sent the last of the condiments on the table in a frantic manner.

"I-I can't find it!" He exclaimed in a panic, looking over the spices once more in a quick manner. "It's not here at all!"

"Hm?" Celestia blinked curiously, tilting her head to one side. "What can't you find?"

"The bloody salt!" He told her. The response made her flinch a bit, but her expression remained the same. "I'm tryin' to make some soup for dinner tonight, and I can't find the salt anywhere!" He stared at the condiments on the counter once more before checking them individually for the third time since she had arrived. "It's like it vanished on me or somethin'! I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, dear, that's a terrible shame," she frowned, folding her hands behind her back. "And I was really looking forward to trying your cooking tonight."

Hearing her say that suddenly caused Baldroy to pause as he was about to check another condiment. Before long, his head immediately turned to look at her, turquoise eyes wide and a tint of pink evident on his cheeks. He was certainly not expecting her to say something like that.

"Y-you were? Really?" He could not help but ask, earning a gentle smile and a nod from Celestia. His eyes shifted a moment. "B-but I thought you preferred Sebastian's cooking over mine."

"Oh, did that mean old butler tell you that? How rude of him!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Frankly, I don't think I've ever tried your cooking at all, my dear, and you're supposed to be the chef of the manor!" Her head tilted to one side, keeping her violet eyes locked onto his. "That doesn't seem very fair on your part, don't you think? Having Lord Phantomhive's butler do your job all the time?"

Baldroy blinked at her words, feeling speechless, before looking at the condiments with wide eyes. Then, after another minute of silence, a look of determination crossed over his features. He remained that way for another moment before turning to Celestia again.

"You...you're right, Miss Celeste!" He quickly proclaimed. "It doesn't seem fair! I put a lot of hard work into what I make for Lord Phantomhive!" He clenched his fist in front of him. "Don't worry! I'll make sure this is the best tastin' soup you've ever had!" He paused for a long moment before his determined demeanor faltered. "Once I, uh, find that salt, o' course..."

"Might I suggest checking the garden, then?" Celestia lowered her voice a bit and tossed a thumb over her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you this because I just saw Madam Blue hunched over what appeared to be a snail in the garden," she explained nonchalantly, returning her hands behind her back once more. "From my understanding, she has an odd fascination with...testing theories." Baldroy blinked, unsure of what she meant by that. Realizing this, she went on. "Recently, she heard a rumor that if you pour salt on a snail, it'll kill it. So..."

"What?!" Baldroy suddenly shouted, causing Celestia to flinch in surprise once again. "She's wastin' it on a bunch of snails?!" She did not have time to respond as he quickly sprinted past her, leaving her behind in a bewildered state. "That's a waste of quality salt! I gotta get to her before it's too late!"

The white-haired woman remained in her spot, staring at the open door and listening to the disappearing sounds of Baldroy's footsteps. Before long, it had grown silent, and it allowed her a chance to think. She continued to stare at the door with a blank expression before heaving a heavy sigh, pulling one of her hands out from behind her back. In her hand just so happened to be the same "quality salt" that Baldroy had been scavenging for since she had arrived. It was in pristine condition, seemingly untouched save for the broken seal.

After taking a moment to gaze over it a few times, Celestia sighed almost dramatically.

"Oh, Bard," she muttered, a barely noticeable smile gracing her lips. "You are as naive as you are handsome, unfortunately."


End file.
